Ranmas Geheimnis
by N.I.E
Summary: Ranma hat ein Geheimnis das nun offenbart wird


****

Ranmas Geheimnis 

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction

Von NeoIkonEpifanez [frankwiesler666@aol.com]

Disclaimer:

Ranma1/2 sowie alle damit verbundenen Charaktere, Orte und Ereignisse sind

Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi.

Es war eine schöne Feier. Alles lief glatt, und nun lagen sie beide zusammen   
im Bett. Sie hatten beinahe keine Kleidung mehr an. Ranma und Akane lagen   
still aneinander und schauten sich an. 

Beide waren sehr froh das nach all der langen Zeit nun alles gut wurde.   
Akanes Gesicht lag auf Ranmas Brust, sie schaute hoch in sein Gesicht und sah   
einen ungewöhnlich sanften Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Ranma war vollends   
glücklich. Akanes Gesicht war auch unverkennbar überglücklich, ihre   
Hochzeitsnacht war etwas besonderes. Sie sagten kein Wort, aber sie wußten   
genau was der andere dachte. 

Ranma lag einfach nur so da. Akane allerdings wollte zu etwas anderen hinaus   
als nur dazuliegen. Sie dachte erst das Ranma schüchtern wäre, er es aber   
auch wolle. Aber egal was Akane machte, Ranma schien glücklich so wie es war.   
Akane wurde langsam etwas traurig und sah ihrem Mann direkt in die Augen.   
Dieser hatte inzwischen seinen Gesichtsausdruck geändert. Er wirkte   
verbissener und bedrückt. 

"Willst du es denn nicht mit mir tun, Ranma?" fragte Akane mit einer Träne im   
Auge. 

"Nein!" sagte Ranma laut und traurig zugleich. "Ich..ich würde im Moment   
nichts lieber tun..." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein die in Anbetracht der   
Situation ewig zu währen schien. "Aber," er drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite   
und ballte unter der Decke seine Hand zur Faust, "ich kann nicht!" Er sagte   
dies mit normaler Stimme aber es wirkte wie ein Schrei der alles zu   
durchdringen schien. 

"Ra..Ranma?" fragte Akane unsicher. Ranmas Gesicht war abgewendet, seine   
Augen zugekniffen und sein Mund stand ein Stückchen offen. Akane konnte auch   
die Faust spüren die Ranma unter der Decke formte. 

"Du meinst du bist...." 

"Ja, impotent," vollendete Ranma den Satz leise mit enormer Traurigkeit in   
seiner Stimme. 

Eine kurzen Moment lag Stille im Raum, kein Ton schien im diesen Augenblick   
zu existieren. Ranma traute sich nicht in Akanes Gesicht zu blicken. Er   
wollte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen. 

In Akane gingen viele Dinge vor sich. Sie wußte das sie Ranma liebte, ein   
leben lang, egal unter welchen Umständen. Aber das was sie da gerade hörte   
stimmte sie doch traurig. Zum einem für Ranma, für den so etwas sehr schlimm   
sein mußte bei seinem Ego. Zum andere auch das sie niemals miteinander   
Schlafen würden. 

Akane überlegte ob sie etwas sagen konnte um Ranma aufzuheitern. "Aber ich   
liebe dich trotzdem Ranma," sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und legte sich   
zugleich auf seine Brust. 

Ranma schien dies gar nicht gehört zu haben. Er senkte seinen Kopf und begann   
zu erzählen: "Es ist so sinnlos," begann er tieftraurig. "Es ist kein   
Geburtsfehler." 

Akane hörte ihm nun aufmerksam zu. "Erzähl nur Ranma, sag was du sagen   
willst, das befreit," sagte sie so leise das er es auch überhört haben   
konnte. 

Dieser sprach weiter: "Es ist damals passiert. Ich war mit Vater wieder mal   
auf Trainingsreise. Ich war gerade 14 Jahre, wir trainierten in einem   
verlassenen Steinbruch als es passierte." Ranma machte eine Pause, aber bevor   
Akane etwas sagen konnte fuhr er fort: "Vater landete eine Tritt auf meiner   
Brust, ich flog nach hinten gegen eine Felswand. Für einen Moment lag ich auf   
dem steinigen Boden. Aber durch die Erschütterung fielen etliche Steine von   
oben herab. Einer von diesen landete genau.." Ranma stoppte und schluckte.   
Akane hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Faust in ihre Hände genommen die sich   
im Verlauf der Erzählung wieder entspannt hatte. 

"Jedenfalls war es sehr schmerzhaft. Es tat Stunden unerbittlich weh, aber   
Pops meinte es würde schon gehen. Ich bin mir sicher er wollte die Arztkosten   
sparen, und da er sagte es war gut war die Sache für mich auch erledigt. Da   
ich es nicht besser wußte führte ich mein Leben weiter, erst als ich mich mal   
am Becken verletzte und Doc Tofu mich dort untersuchte viel es ihm auf, und   
ich erzählte es ihm. Es war niederschmetternd für mich damals. Tofu sagte zu   
mir das das Zellgewebe komplett abgestorben sei, man konnte zwar nichts sehen   
aber es war so. Er meinte auch das man es hätte beheben können wenn man   
sofort etwas getan hätte. Wie dem auch sei, es ist zu spät und man kann   
nichts mehr ändern. Bis heute hielt ich es geheim und habe nicht einmal   
meinem Vater davon erzählt." 

"Aber wieso denn nicht? Ranma, er würde es sicher verstehen und dir helfen,"   
sagte Akane aufmunternd. 

"Bist du sicher?" fragte Ranma. "Denke nach. Wie würde er wohl reagieren wenn   
er wüßte das ich keinen Erben zeugen kann. Oder dein Vater erst. Oder wie   
würde mein Vater reagieren wenn er wüßte das es heilbar gewesen wäre,   
vorausgesetzt ich hätte sofort ärztliche Hilfe bekommen. Er würde sich   
umbringen, und dein Vater würde ihm dabei helfen." 

Akane nickte nur traurig weil sie wußte das Ranmas Worte Sinn ergaben. "Ich   
werde es niemals verraten Ranma, und dich immer lieben. Es ist egal was ist,   
es wird immer so sein das ich dich liebe." 

"Oh Akane." Ranma fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. Er dachte eigentlich Akane   
würde ihn jetzt verlassen, doch sie blieb. Er umarmte sie und es wurde still. 

Nach einer kurzen Weile wollte Akane etwas sagen, doch Ranma drehte sich auf   
den Rücken und zog sie mit hinterher. Sie lag nun auf ihm und wunderte sich,   
bis sie merkte das er eingeschlafen war. Und das er sich nur im Schlaf bewegt   
hatte, so das er wie immer auf dem Rücken schlief. 

Sie löste seinen festen Griff und legte sich neben ihn, so das ihr Kopf auf   
seiner Brust ruhte, und schlief mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen   
ein. 

Am nächsten Morgen als Akane erwachte sah sie Ranma der vor dem großen   
Spiegel stand, völlig nackt. Sein Blick war auf sein Glied gerichtet, und auf   
Schulterhöhe konnte Akane auf beiden Seiten neben dem Spiegel faustgroße   
Löcher erkennen. 

"Ranma...," brachte sie leise hervor. 

"Wie kannst du mich nur lieben? Sieh mich an, ich bin kein Mann," sprach   
Ranma völlig aufgelöst. "Ich kann es verstehen wenn du gehen willst." 

Akane stand auf und stellte sich neben Ranma. "Es wird alles gut. Liebe   
braucht keine Körperlichkeiten," sprach sie sanft und lehnte sich seitlich an   
ihn. Dieser schluchzte unmerklich und umarmte sie. 

"Ich bin dir so dankbar, Akane. Ich liebe dich so sehr." 

Beide standen vor dem Spiegel und umarmten sich. Sie würden zusammenleben   
und jedes Hindernis überwinden. 

****

Ende 

Mein dank geht an dieser Stelle an Mark Soul der diese ff korrigiert hat.


End file.
